onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Montblanc Cricket
Montblanc Cricket è un abitante dell'isola di Jaya che vive in una piccola casa che ha la facciata di un castello. Cricket è un lontano discendente di Montblanc Noland ed il capo della coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie. Aspetto Cricket è un muscoloso uomo di mezza età con capelli biondi. Sulla testa ha un grossa castagna che ha ereditato dal suo antenato, Noland. Indossa dei pantaloni color porpora scuro con una striscia bianca bianca verticale e una corda che li sorregge. Data la sua abitudine di immergersi di frequente, non indossa nè una maglietta nè scarpe. Cricket appare spesso mentre fuma una sigaretta. Sul suo braccio destro ha tatuata una castagna con la scritta "Maroon" al centro di essa. Dopo il salto temporale Cricket indossa una maglietta in parte aperta che lascia vedere il suo petto e porta sulle spalle una giacca da capitano. Inoltre si è lasciato crescere la barba che segue le linee del viso e si collega alle basette. Carattere Cricket è un uomo molto determinato e a volte addirittura testardo. Può essere anche allegro ma non al livello del suo antenato. Egli crede che le persone dovrebbero seguire i propri sogni, anche quando la gente le deride per questo. Forza e abilità Cricket è un abile sommozzatore, in grado di immergersi a grandi profonditá. Tuttavia, le continue immersioni gli hanno provocato problemi di embolia. Cricket è anche un esperto lottatore, essendo capace di surclassare Cirkeys in combattimento e di reggere uno scontro con Sanji. Mentre lotta, Cricket mantiene una posizione insolita e si basa molto sui calci. Inoltre ha un notevole capacitá di recupero fisico, poichè è riuscito a terminare di modificare la Going Merry dopo essere stato duramente sconfitto da Bellamy. Essendo il leader della coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie, Cricket comanda le due ciurme pirata capitanate da Mashira e Oramgutan. Storia Passato Sin da bambino, Cricket fu deriso per essere il discendente di Noland il bugiardo. Vergognandosi della sua famiglia, decise di andarsene e formò una ciurma pirata diventandone il capitano. Egli non voleva neccessariamente diventare un pirata, ma solo fuggire dalla vergogna della discendenza Montblanc che perseguitava la sua famiglia da secoli. Comunque, dieci anni prima della storia corrente, la ciurma raggiunse Jaya, la fantomatica isola dove il suo antenato affermava di aver trovato la cittá d'oro. A quel punto, si rese conto di non poter scappare dal suo passato e decise di rimanere sull'isola per trovare le prove dell'esistenza della cittá. La sua ciurma tuttavia non fu d'accordo con la sua scelta e lo abbandonó per continuare il viaggio per mare. Cricket cosí iniziò a vivere in una casa vicino al mare e a tuffarsi nelle acque circostanti l'isola alla ricerca dell'oro. Continuò per anni, ormai non più per risollevare il nome della sua famiglia, ma solo perchè voleva, prima di morire, scoprire la veritá una volta per tutte. Cinque o sei anni prima dell'inizio della storia, due uomini affascinati della storia di Noland il bugiardo, Mashira e Orangutan, decisero di aiutare Cricket nella sua ricerca perchè credevano nell'esistenza della cittá d'oro. I tre così formarono la coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie con a capo proprio Cricket. Tuttavia, riuscirono a trovare solo pochi oggetti, come una piccola campana d'oro. Saga di Jaya Mentre riemerge da una delle sue solite immersioni, Cricket incrocia Rify. Pensando che abbia intenzione di rubare il suo oro, lo butta in acqua. A quel punto Cricket decide di fermare gli intrusi e inizia a combattere con Sanji. Nel mezzo dello scontro, Cricket estrae una pistola e inizia a sparare verso l'avversario. All'improvviso però sviene a causa della sindrome a decompressione. I Pirati di Cappello di paglia allora lo portano dentro casa sua elì Chopper lo cura. Dopo essersi ripreso, Cricket ringrazia i pirati e si scusa per poco prima. Gli ospiti allora gli dicono di essersi recati da lui per avere informazioni su come raggiungere Skypiea. Cricket inizia così a ridere poichè nemmeno lui sa se esiste per davvero. Comunque gli rivela che forse Noland, un suo antento, potrebbe conoscere la risposta. Dopo che i pirati scoprono il legame fra i due, Cricket gli racconta la sua storia. Poco dopo gli spiega anche il suo legame con Mashira e Orangutan. Luffy however, after listening to all this, asked Cricket again how to get to Sky Island. Seeing the determination in Luffy, Cricket took out Noland's log book and showed it to the Straw Hats. Within the log book, Cricket told them that evidences of a island in the sky were written there. Upon seeing the Straw Hats' excited expressions upon finding these pieces of information about Sky Island's existence, Cricket went out of his house and asked Masira and Shoujou if they should help the Straw Hats get to Sky Island. For this, they agreed. Cricket then began explaining to the Straw Hats where they could find Sky Island. There was cloud, he explained, that was so dense that it caused sunlight to be blocked from reaching the area below. Cricket wasn't exactly sure but he believed that's where Sky Island would most likely be. Cricket then continued to explain how to get to the cloud. He explained that the Straw Hats needed to use the Knock Up Stream to get there. He however warned the Straw Hats that this journey to the cloud had to be precise and fast as the Knock-Up Stream was very dangerous and would only last for one minute. Fortunately, Cricket stated he knew when and where these two phenomenon would met up exactly. He also stated that Masira, Shoujou, and him would also help reinforce and strengthen the Going Merry for the trip. Everything seem well and good then, however, Usop suspected that it was all too perfect. Usopp accused Cricket that he was lying and that he was actually planning something sinister for him and his compatriots. Cricket merely replied that he was just happy to have met people like the Straw Hats and just wanted to help. He then invited all the Straw Hats to his home for a party. Usopp, feeling down for his behavior, apologized to Cricket. Cricket however, was a bit disgusted by Usopp as he was rubbing his running nose on Cricket's pants while apologizing on his knees. During the party, Cricket noticed Nico Robin was reading the last page of Noland's log book. He quoted a passage from it and explained that everything after that was a blank. With this he explained to everyone why they must continue searching for the answer for such mysteries. After partying some more with everyone, Cricket continued to quote things from Noland's log book. He then showed the Straw Hats pieces of the gold he and the rest of the Saruyama Alliance had found over the years at the bottom of the ocean. Cricket then showed the Straw Hats a small golden statue of a South Bird holding a bell. As Cricket and his two protégés were explaining about the bird, they suddenly realized something then. Cricket explained to the Straw Hats that they needed to catch a South Bird found in the forest south of Cricket's house. He explained that they needed it to tell them which way is south so they could find the location where they could use the Knock-Up Stream to get to Sky Island. Since they were in the Grand Line, the Straw Hats would not know where to go south since normal compasses would not work. Also since the place that they were headed to was a location in the sea and not an island, the Log Pose would not help either. The only way they could go there is if they followed the South Bird's direction. With this Cricket gave the Straw Hats some nets to catch the bird. As the Straw Hats rushed off to the forest, Cricket said that he, Masira, and Shoujou would enhance the Going Merry in the meantime as they awaited for the Straw Hats' return. As Cricket and his two proteges were waiting for the Straw Hats' return, Bellamy the Hyena however arrives along with his entire crew ready to steal all of Cricket's hard earned artifacts. Cricket and his two proteges were able to put up a good fight against Bellamy and his crew. That was however until Bellamy started using his Devil Fruit, the Bane Bane no Mi against them. Beaten badly, Cricket tried to stop Bellamy from taking the gold. In the chaos that followed afterwards, both Masira and Shoujou were heavily injured while protecting Cricket. Seeing them wounded deeply saddened Cricket. As Bellamy took off with Cricket's gold, he mockingly told Cricket to stop dreaming of things like Noland's City of Gold as it was unfitting for a pirate in this day and age. Cricket however responded, that a person like Bellamy shouldn't be lecturing Cricket on how to be a pirate. For this remark, Bellamy beats him up. Cricket and his two proteges are then later found by the Straw Hats badly injured. Not caring for what has happened to him, Cricket apologized to Luffy for not being able to do much to enhance the Going Merry. He however stated with the rest of the Saruyama Alliance, he could fix it up before the schedule. Luffy on the other hand, did not cared about such things at the moment and decided to get Cricket's gold back. Cricket tried telling Luffy to stop and not mind Cricket's own problems, however, he was stopped and told by Zoro if he wanted to stop Luffy, he would need to use force. Unable to do anything else, Cricket allowed Luffy to reclaim his gold. After recovering from his wounds and enhancing the Going Merry the best he could, Cricket saw Luffy coming back from Mock Town with his gold. After Luffy saw the improvements on the Going Merry, he gave Cricket back his gold and thanked Cricket for the improvements. With his gold returned, Cricket told the Saruyama Alliance to not mess up with the Straw Hats' trip to Sky Island. and gave the Straw Hats a little encouragement. He stated that while the Golden City and Sky Island maybe dreams, there has yet to be anyone who could prove that they do not exist. With this, Cricket said his goodbyes with the Straw Hats and thanked them for getting his gold back. Later, as the Straw Hats rode up on the Knock-Up Stream, Cricket witnessed the event from his house. Skypiea While doing business as usual, Cricket and the rest of the Saruyama Alliance hear the sound of the Golden Bell of Shandora ringing. This beautiful sound, which was accompanied with a large shadow of Luffy casted on the clouds, was proof that the city of gold that Noland found was true and that it was in the sky all along. With this proof, Cricket burst into tears of happiness at finally knowing the truth and at the knowledge that the Straw Hats were still alive after using the Knock-Up Stream to get to Sky Island. With this, the entire Saruyama Alliance rejoiced. With proof that the golden city was all along in the sky, Cricket decided to stop searching in the sea and move on. However before leaving, he invited the Saruyama Alliance to follow him onto a new dream. This they accepted wholeheartedly. Together, Cricket and the Saruyama Alliance ventured forth for a new dream to pursue. Dalle tolde del mondo Cricket, assieme alla coalizione della montagna delle scimmie, è alla ricerca dell'isola dei sogni, Nakrowa. Curiositá *The name "Mont Blanc" means 'white mountain' in French and in Catalan, and is the highest mountain in the Alps. It may also refer to a French dessert made with chestnuts, which both Cricket and his ancestor have on their heads. * Cricket in inglese signifiga "grillo". Navigazione en:Montblanc Cricket Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Abitanti di Jaya Categoria:Coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro